Malfoy family
Malfoy is the surname of a wealthy pure-blood wizarding family. They live in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England, and are related to many other pure-blood families, including the Blacks, Lestranges, Greengrasses, and Rosiers as well as the Tonks and Lupin families, of mixed wizarding and Muggle heritage, much to the Malfoys' disdain.Black family tree History Early history and his son, Draco, in 1994.]] The Malfoy family consists of an ancient line of pure-blood wizards, most of whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were Sorted into Slytherin. One older member, Brutus Malfoy, was the editor of an anti-Muggle periodical called Warlock at War. Recent history Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas Malfoy, is one of the few pure-blood wizards left by the late 20th century. He married Narcissa Black, a fellow pure-blood, and they had one son, Draco, who would later become Harry Potter's main rival in his school years. The Malfoy family was one of the first wizarding families to come back to the side of good after Lord Voldemort's first defeat, claiming they had been bewitched, in 1981Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. They allied themselves with him again during the Second Wizarding War, believing strongly in the notion of blood purityHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. However, Voldemort became displeased with Lucius for his failure to obtain the prophecy involving him and Harry Potter in 1996. While Lucius was in Azkaban, Voldemort ordered his son Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore, a seemingly impossible task, as a way to punish Lucius''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. ]]After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape and the Death Eaters' escape from Azkaban in 1997, the Malfoys had fallen out of favour with the Dark Lord, and were extremely uncomfortable with having their home used as his base of operations. ]] Before Voldemort's ultimate defeat, the Malfoys switched sides; Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord in assistance of Harry Potter, and neither she nor Lucius participated in any of the fighting during the Battle of Hogwarts ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. None of the Malfoys were subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban because of this defection. .]] Draco then married Astoria Greengrass some time between 1998 - 2005, and had a son called Scorpius circa 2006. In 2017, Draco and Astoria were at King's Cross station to see Scorpius off to Hogwarts when Harry Potter saw him again.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Malfoy family crest The family crest pays homage to Salazar Slytherin, bearing the colours black, green and silver, as well as images of several serpentine creatures. The Latin words "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" appear inscribed on a silver banner, meaning "Purity Always Conquers""''Harry Potter Film Wizardry.' Known Members *Brutus Malfoy (fl. 17th century): The editor of anti-Muggle periodical Warlock at War *Abraxas Malfoy (fl. 1954): The father of Lucius Malfoy and possibly a friend of Horace Slughorn. Died of Dragon-Pox sometime between 1954 and 1996. *Lucius Malfoy (b. 1954): The son of Abraxas Malfoy, the husband of Narcissa Malfoy, and the father of Draco Malfoy. He was formerly a Death Eater. *Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) (b. 1955): The wife of Lucius Malfoy, and the mother of Draco Malfoy. She has two sisters, and many other relatives. She was married into the Malfoy family. *Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980): The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the husband of Astoria Greengrass and the father of Scorpius Malfoy. He was formerly a Death Eater. *Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) (born c. 1982): The wife of Draco Malfoy and the mother of Scorpius Malfoy. She has a sister who is about two years older than she is. *Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (born c. 2006): The son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Sorted in 2017 along with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Malfoy family tree Etymology Malfoy is derived from the French "mal foi," meaning "badly (or in this case, bad) faith" or "unfaithful". In law, "bad faith" refers to a case in which a malicious motive on the part of a party in a lawsuit undermines their case. This would be relevant to the general cruel natures displayed by Lucius and Draco as well as Narcissa. In existentialism, "bad faith" is a philosophical concept in which people blame their own failures on external factors, thus denying responsibility for their actions. Also, this most likely refers to the Malfoys' tendency to switch their loyalties to avoid danger or punishment, rather than steadfastly supporting their presented views. Behind the scenes *In the films, the Malfoys are played by the following actors: **Lucius is played by Jason Isaacs in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. **Narcissa is played by Helen McCrory in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. **Draco is played by Tom Felton in all of the films. **Astoria is played by Jade Olivia in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. **Scorpius is played by Bertie Gilbert in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *The Malfoys are like a wizard family versions of the Dursleys. Notes and references fr:Famille Malfoy ru:Малфои Category:Malfoy family Category:Pure-blood families Category:Wizard families Category:Families